Bet
by Mrs Byun
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE! [ChanBaek] Chanyeol bertaruh untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun seorang namja cantik dan polos demi mobil terbaru Sehun dan apartement berkelas milik Sehun. Namun, siapa sangka? Ini seperti senjata makan tuan bagi Chanyeol. Ternyata Byun Baekhyun tidak sepolos yang terlihat.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bet

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Genre : Romance, School Life.

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : TYPO. YAOI. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE! NO SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

**Bet**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?" Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol ketika mendapati mata Chanyeol hanya terfokus pada satu titik.

"Namja itu, siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Namja yang mana?"

"Itu, yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil meminum jus strawberry. Apa kalian pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi pada kedua sahabatnya. Kai dan Sehun.

Kai menatap sosok yang di bicarakan Chanyeol itu dengan lekat sementara Sehun yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya hanya melirik sekilas namja itu.

"Ani, aku tak pernah melihatnya." Jawab Kai. "Apa kau mau menjadikan dia incaran barumu Yeol? Dia cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tidak ada yang tahu apa arti dari senyum penuh makna itu kecuali Chanyeol sendiri. "Yeah mungkin dan aku akan melakukan aksiku sekarang." Chanyeol lalu mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah namja cantik itu.

"Ya! Astaga bajingan itu." Ucap Kai lalu menatap Sehun. "Apa kau tidak punya mulut untuk sekedar berbicara Sehun-ah?" Tanya Kai dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku hanya akan berbicara jika memang itu perlu." Jawab Sehun acuh lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Ponsel seseorang bergetar dan seseorang itu langsung membuka pesan yang masuk melalui Kakao nya.

**From : Mine**

**He's coming.**

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol berdeham dengan suara beratnya ketika sudah sampai di sebelah meja namja cantik itu , namun setelah beberapa kali usahanya sepertinya namja cantik yang masih belum di ketahui namanya itu tampak tidak terganggu dengan dehaman Chanyeol.

"Eum jogiyo?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Namja cantik itu melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan detik itu juga Chanyeol merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Astaga, wajah namja itu sungguh teramat cantik dengan mata sipit yang mempunyai eyesmile, hidung kecil namun mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat menggoda, di tambah kulitnya yang putih dan tampak bersinar.

"Nugu?"

DEG!

Chanyeol merasa suara halus itu tepat memukul jantungnya. Astaga, sepertinya semua yang tampak pada diri namja cantik itu amat sangat sempurna.

"Ah, chonun Park Chanyeol imnida."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk.

"Byun Baekhyun." Balasnya singkat dan meminum jus strawberrynya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi seberang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apakah kau adalah murid baru di sini?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Ne, ini adalah hari pertamaku."

"Dimana kau bersekolah sebelumnya? Bukankah ini sudah pertengahan semester 2? Kenapa kau pindah?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya yang demi Tuhan langsung membuat Chanyeol berkeringat dingin. "Tentu aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa aku pindah di saat pertengahan semester 2 Chanyeol-ssi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Dan apakah itu?" Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tahu."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"_Aku rasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tahu."_

"Dia mengatakan itu?" Tanya Kai bingung. "Apa kau tahu maksud dari ucapannya Chanyeol?"

Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng. "Aku-pun tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

"Mungkin saja dia pindah kesini karena dia menyukaimu dan dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu nanti." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol dan Kai langsung menatap Sehun.

"Wae? Ada yang salah?"

Kai menjentikan tangannya. "Kurasa memang itu alasannya Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tidak coba saja mendekatinya? Kau juga tertarik dengannya kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Well, aku cukup yakin ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Chanyeol juga pertama kali seperti ini dengan Kyungsoo atau Luhan kan? Mendekati mereka dengan perasaan penuh cinta namun naas itu hanya bertahan selama paling lama dua minggu saja." Ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Ucapanmu Itu terdengar seperti mengejekku Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengedikan bahunya tidak perduli. "Taruhan saja, bagaimana?"

"Taruhan apa?" Kali ini Kai yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jika saja Chanyeol berhasil mendapati hati namja itu dan bertahan selama satu bulan lalu mencampakan namja itu seperti biasanya, aku akan memberikan mobil ku dan apartement ku untukmu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun.

Chanyeol mengaga selebar-lebarnya. "Kau.. serius ingin memberikan mobil mahalmu itu padaku Sehun-ah?"

"Jika kau berhasil, kenapa tidak?"

"Wow, ku akui kau sedikit gila man." Ucap Kai lalu melirik Chanyeol. "Kau akan menolak penawaran menggiurkan ini Park? Kurasa kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk menolak mobil dan apartement Sehun bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Siapa yang tidak mau memiliki mobil Sehun yang bahkan baru di belinya kemarin dan apartement mewah bertingkat itu? Well, Chanyeol memang bukanlah orang kaya, ia hanya namja sederhana namun karena ketampanannya yang memang di luar batas itu ia mampu sebanding dengan Sehun dan Kai.

"Deal!" Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh makna.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat buku yang ada di perpustakaan dan ketika sebuah buku di rak paling atas menarik perhatiannya, ia ingin menjangkau buku itu namun karena ukuran tubuhnya yang uhm lumayan pendek sehingga ia tak mampu mencapai buku itu.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak karena ada suara yang tiba-tiba sangat mengangetkannya, tepat di belakangnya.

"Astaga! Kau mau membuatku jantungan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Orang yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol itu langsung terkekeh. "Mian, bukan maksudku. Nah ini buku yang kau mau." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan buku itu pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ck." Chanyeol berdecak.

"Wae?"

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu. Cukup panggil aku dengan Chanyeol ara? Agar terkesan lebih.. akrab mungkin?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menunduk tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipi chubby nya.

"Aigoo! kau imut sekali." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu meja.

"Eh?" Baekhyun melihat tangannya yang di genggam Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tetap menariknya tampa melepas genggaman tangan itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya resah. Kenapa dari tadi Chanyeol terus-menerus memperhatikannya dan membuat Baekhyun tidak konsen sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan wajahku? Kenapa kau melihatku terus? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Cantik."

"Ne?"

"Kau cantik Baekhyun, sangat. Dan kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

BLUSH~

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat mendegar ucapan itu. "N..Ne?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan amat tampannya lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Sekarang sudah sore. Apa kau tak mau pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri Chanyeol." Tolak Baekhyun secara halus.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan oke."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Baekhyun lalu mengamati rumah besar itu. "Rumahmu tampak seperti tidak ada orang."

"Ne, eomma dan appa sangat sibuk dan akan pulang larut malam nanti." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sendirian di rumah?"

"Ani, masih ada maid di dalam sana."

"Kau anak tunggal?"

Baekhyun tersentak namun ia berhasil tersenyum dan mengendalikan raut wajahnya meski tangannya terkepal erat.

"Ani, aku punya seorang hyung."

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Chanyeol. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun akan sangat membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

"Disana." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memandang langit, kesedihan tampak terpancar dari wajahnya yang cantik.

Chanyeol langsung gelagapan ketika mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan itu.

"Mian Baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud menanyakan hal itu dan membuatmu sedih."

"Gwenchana." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyayangi hyungku lebih dari orangtuaku sendiri Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kepedihan dari tatapan Baekhyun. "Dan aku bersumpah aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang 'orang itu' lakukan pada hyungku."

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**

**Ini FF baruku dan baru aku ketik kemarin. Aku tahu aku masih banyak ngutang FF sama kalian tapi aku juga ga bisa nahan diri aku untuk tidak mempost FF ini. Hehe.**

**Ada yang penasaran kah dengan siapa sosok 'Mine' di atas? keke. Cerita ini pasaran, aku tahu kok. Tapi tolong di review ya ^^ Seengganya hargailah usahaku yang udah cape-cape mencurahkan ide dan mengetik FF ini. Hehe.**

**Oh ya, gimana rapor kalian? Bagus kah? Dan ada yang tahu ga sih kapan MV December 2014 keluar? Dan well, seperti biasa, suara Baekhyun begitu menggetarkan hatiku. Hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Bet

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, and others.

Genre : Romance, School Life.

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : TYPO. YAOI. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE! NO SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

**Bet**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan ia sudah di kejutkan oleh sosok tinggi menjulang Chanyeol dengan motor nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Menjemputmu, apa lagi?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, aku bawa mobil." Tolak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung pura-pura memasang wajah sedih. "Aku tahu aku tidak sekaya dirimu, aku tidak punya mobil. Jika kau naik motor pasti nanti wajahmu akan terkena debu, rambutmu akan berantakan dan pakaianmu akan kusut."

Baekhyun langsung gelagapan mendengarnya. "Ani..Ani bukan begitu Chanyeol. Mobilku baru selesai keluar dari bengkel dan aku akan mencobanya hari ini. Atau.. kau mau ikut mobilku saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Yeay! Aku akan ikut mobilmu, rasanya senang sekali bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol malu-malu dan merutuki jantungnya yang sekarang berdebar keras. _"Pabo Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol."_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya karena entah kenapa ia merasa tatapan para siswa-siswi di sana begitu menusuk bahkan sampai ke kulitnya. Tentu saja, ia sekarang sedang berjalan bersama seorang Park Chanyeol namja tertampan nomer 1 di EXO SHS, terlebih Chanyeol yang merangkul pundaknya akrab.

"Cha..Chanyeol, bisa kau lepaskan tangamu?"

"Waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh."

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun dan menatap kumpulan yeoja yang menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?!"

Kumpulan yeoja itu langsung tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Ti..Tidak ada Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan sedikit menyeretnya untuk menuju kelas Baekhyun. Kelasnya dan Baekhyun memang terpisah dan Baekhyun satu kelas dengan Sehun sementara Chanyeol satu kelas dengan Kai.

"Aku masuk dulu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun cepat tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol lalu langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk tepat di depan Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sepertinya mangsanya yang satu ini tidak begitu mudah di taklukan. Tapi Chanyeol akan berusaha demi mobil,terbaru milik Sehun dan apartement berkelas milik Sehun.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Seorang namja sedang berjalan ke arah toilet dan tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang menariknya dan menyudutkannya di pojok lorong yang lumayan gelap dan jarang di lewati oleh siswa.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetiku bodoh." Ucap namja yang di tarik itu.

Sementara namja yang menarik hanya tertawa menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan lalu mengecup sekilas bibir namja yang berada di depannya.

"Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku kan?"

"Ck, jangan mendramatisir oke? Kau pikir hanya kau saja? Aku juga harus berjuang melawan muak dan rasa ingin membunuh orang itu asal kau tahu. Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat kehancuran namja arogan itu."

Namja tampan itu terkekeh. "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi sayang, dengan bersabar orang itu akan segera bertemu dengan kehancurannya dan aku juga tidak sabar menunggu itu terjadi."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya di depan kelas Baekhyun, menunggu namja itu keluar dan Chanyeol akan mengajaknya makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak biasanya kau menghampiriku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ck, percaya diri sekali bocah albino ini huh. Siapa yang ingin menemuimu? Aku kesini ingin mengajak Baekhyun makan bersama."

Sehun mendengus. "Pendekatan eoh?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lupa dengan taruhan kita kan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar brengsek." Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Tapi Chanyeol, sepertinya kau harus berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi. Baekhyun yang menjadi target kita itu sepertinya sangat sulit di dekati dan dia sangat tertutup. Ia bahkan hanya mengobrol dengan Chen saja, itu-pun hanya sepatah dua patah kata dan lagi ia terlalu polos untuk namja sebrandal kau. Haha."

"Mwoya." Chanyeol sedikit protes. "Demi mobil dan apartement mu, apa yang tidak akan ku lakukan?"

Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Park. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika nanti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Chanyeol penuh percaya diri namun di dalam hatinya, ia membantah perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang berduaan denganku ya."

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apanya?"

"Jangan bilang kau bersikap seperti ini karena kau.. emm trauma?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Baekhyun ketika dia menanyakan itu.

"Begini, kau tahu tidak semua namja itu sama kan? Jadi kupikir hyungmu hanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak tepat."

Baekhyun menggepalkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga ketika mendengar Chanyeol menyebut hyungnya.

"Aku benci Chanyeol, sungguh aku teramat sangat membenci orang itu. Jika orang itu tidak brengsek, jika orang itu tidak memutuskan hyungku dengan seenak jidatnya. Hyungku..hyungku tidak akan pernah bunuh diri dan sekarang ia pasti masih berada di sampingku!" Baekhyun terengah-engah.

Chanyeol melihat kesedihan itu, entah kenapa ia juga bisa merasakannya dan ia langsung membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Aku benci Chanyeol, sungguh sangat membencinya. Hiks."Isak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Jujur saja ia merasa kasihan dengan niatnya pada Baekhyun ini. Jika nanti Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan Chanyeol harus memutuskan Baekhyun, apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun?

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke mobilnya dan ia teringat jika motor Chanyeol masih berada di rumahnya dan berarti Chanyeol akan menumpang mobilnya lagi kan? Baekhyun akhirnya menunggu di depan mobilnya selama lima menit dan Chanyeol belum datang-datang juga.

"Haih, kemana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggerutu karena ia tidak mempunyai nomer ponsel Chanyeol dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam mobilnya saja.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar suara ketukan kaca di samping Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di sana. Baekhyun lalu membukakan kunci agar Chanyeol bisa masuk.

"Mian Baekhyun-ah, aku lupa jika motorku ada di rumahmu."

"Gwenchana."

.

.

Keheningan memenuhi mobil Baekhyun bahkan sampai mereka smapai ke rumah Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak ada perbicaraan dan Chanyeol yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu tidak terlalu bagus untuk terus menutup diri kan? Cobalah untuk terbuka dan.. percaya padaku. Aku.. menyukaimu dan aku tidak main-main. Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu seperti yang 'orang itu' lakukan pada hyungmu. Aku-"

"Sepertinya cuaca sedang mendung Yeol, segeralah pulang. Kau naik motor kan? Jangan sampai kau kehujanan. Hati-hati ne." Ucap Baekhyun lalu langsung keluar dari mobilnya tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari libur dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekati Baekhyun lagi dan ia sekarang sudah berada di depan rumah Baekhyun dan memencet bell, tak berapa lama seorang satpam membuka pintunya.

"Mencari siapa?"

"Apa Baekhyun ada di rumah?"

"Ah, tuan Baekhyun. Dia ada di rumah. Anda siapa?"

"Aku temannya, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Satpam itu mengangguk. "Silahkan masuk."

Chanyeol akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah besar Baekhyun yang sangat sepi. Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur karena appa, eomma, dan noona nya tidak sesibuk ini dan masih sangat sering berada di rumah.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar, saya akan memanggil tuan Baekhyun dulu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan maid itu pergi. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya tertuju pada bingkai-bingkai foto yang terletak di meja. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menghampiri bingkai foto itu.

Di lihatnya satu persatu, di sana ada foto Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih pada tingkat JHS dan di sana Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegang piala. Chanyeol terpaku sesaat, bahkan Baekhyun terlihat sangat ceria dulu.

Chanyeol beralih ke bingkai kedua. Di sana menampilkan dua orang anak kecil laki-laki saling memeluk dan tertawa. Wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah tinggi badannya saja.

Chanyeol sedikit menyerit ketika pada bingkai ketiga terletak tertutup begitu saja, entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan foto di dalam bingkai itu. Tangannya sudah memegang bingkai itu dan hendak membalikannya namun terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dan ada tangan lembut nan halus yang menahan tangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan Ipod di dalam kamarnya dan bahkan ketukan maidnya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya tak mampu mengusik ketenangannya.

Cklek..

Baekhyun menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ada apa Taeyeon noona?"

Maid Baekhyun yang bernama Taeyeon itu langsung menunduk hormat.

"Ada tamu untuk tuan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyeritkan keningnya.

"Nugu?"

"Namanya Park Chanyeol."

DEG!

Astaga!

Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung melepaskan earphonenya dan tanpa banyak kata langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika ingin menuruni tangga Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang melihat bingkai foto yang berisikan Baekhyun dengan hyungnya saat masih kecil.

Baekhyun semakin terperanjat saat Chanyeol beralih ke bingkai foto di sebelahnya yang terbalik. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menuruni tangganya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak perduli jika ia terjatuh. Yang ia tahu ia hanya harus cepat sampai

di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

Tep~

Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Tidak sabar bertemu denganku sampai berlari seperti ini eoh?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung merasakan sekitar wajahnya terasa panas. "A..Apa?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada bingkai itu dan meletakannya seperti semula lalu balik menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Bercerminlah, kau harus melihat warna wajahmu yang bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus."

Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengigit bibirnya dan membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati. "Mau pergi ke kedai es krim?"

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Es krim rasa strawberry dengan topping oreo." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu segera pergi ke kasir untuk memesannya dan tak berapa lama Chanyeol sudah datang sambil membawa dua cup es krim.

"Cha, punyamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo Chanyeol."

Setelahnya Baekhyun sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya bersama es krim, dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh sendiri karena saking gemasnya dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Sangat suka es krim ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Es krim adalah obat penghilang stress paling ampuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika pipi Baekhyun belepotan es krim dan Chanyeol segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap daerah sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan bibirnya sampai ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu dan tidak ada satu-pun di antara mereka yang dapat mengalihkan pesona dari masing-masing yang di tatapnya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik di tambah bibir merahnya yang terlihat amat sangat menggoda dan refleks Chanyeol yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya membelalak saat wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat dengannya. Ia ingin menghindar namun tubuhnya menjadi sangat kaku dan sulit untuk di gerakan. Dan entah bagaimana tangannya bahkan sudah menapak di dada bidang Chanyeol yang demi Tuhan bisa Baekhyun rasakan sendiri debarannya.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah pasrah dan menutup matanya namun tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang melintas begitu saja di kepala Baekhyun dan saat kedua hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Baekhyun langsung mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol dan menunduk.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, ia pikir Baekhyun akan menerima ciumannya namun ternyata ia salah dan ia terlalu terburu-buru.

"Mian Baekhyun.. aku-"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya lalu melihat Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, takut jika Baekhyun marah padanya dan menjauh darinya. Chanyeol rasa ia harus sedikit bersabar lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Hayy, ini fast update kan? Yap! Fast update karena aku puas sama reviewnya ^^ Maaf ya kalau kesannya sok misterius gini FF nya. Haha. Adakah yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang siapa itu?**

**Well, FF ini ga akan panjang, paling banyak cuma 6 chapter dan buat readers yang minta di panjangin, mianhaeeeee. Aku ga akan panjangin TT**

**Mau fast update lagi? Kalau gitu yang kemarin udah review, review lagi ya ^^ yang belum revuew, ayo dong review! Aku terima kritik dan saran kalian ya, tapi bukan bash!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Bet

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, and others.

Genre : Romance, School Life.

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : TYPO. YAOI. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE! NO SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

**Bet**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika membayangkan kejadian tadi. Emm, sebenarnya tadi Baekhyun sempat mengecup pipinya sebelum namja itu terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membuat Chanyeol terbengong beberapa saat.

"Byun Baekhyun, i got you."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Kim sonsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan raut wajah penuh senyum dan membuat seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Astaga, dari mana Kim sonsaengnim memperlajari senyum paksaan itu?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Kim Sonsaengnim.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu jika satu bulan lagi sekolah ini akan berulang tahun dan kepala sekolah memberitahukan kepada seluruh wali kelas untuk menyiapkan paling sedikit masing-masing 2 acara perkelas."

Terdengar teriakan membahana di kelas itu.

"Dan saya selaku wali kelas kalian, saya akan memilih Baekhyun dan Sehun hakseng untuk berduet. Victoria, Yoona, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Irene dan Seulgi untuk dance."

"..."

"MWO?"

Setiap orang di dalam kelas itu otomatis langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Baekhyun hakseng? Kurasa kau sudah terbiasa untuk bernyanyi bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Nde sonsaengnim."

Kim sonsaengnim tersenyum puas. "Aku harap kalian mempersembahkan semampu kalian. Untuk konsep atau apapun aku tidak akan ikut campur karena kalian sudah besar untuk menentukannya sendiri bukan? Aku hanya akan memandu kalian."

Baekhyun membalikan badannya lalu menatap Sehun. "Mohon bantuannya Sehun...ssi."

"Tentu." Jawab Sehun dengan tetap mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya. Entah apa yang di bukanya sehingga ia bisa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Tapi ini terlihat bukan seperti senyuman biasa. Ini terlihat seperti senyuman yang mempunyai makna tersembunyi. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeobseyo."

"_Bagaimana?"_ Tanya seseorang di telepon itu.

"Berjalan dengan lancar. Aku akan memastikan Park Chanyeol mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Ia tidak mungkin akan ku biarkan hidup tenang."

"_Bagus, lakukan sesukamu sayang. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Kau tidak lupa kan jika aku terus mengawasimu?"_

Baekhyun tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku lupa, dan aku juga tidak sabar kau menunjukan batang hidungmu di depannya dan membuatnya semakin merasa terkhianati."

"_Wow. Ini dia Baekhyunku. Baiklah, jaga dirimu dan jangan sampai termakan omongannya. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Nado." Jawab Baekhyun lalu mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Duar!

"Huwaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak saking kagetnya ia. "Astaga, Park bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kejutan?"

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan memutar bolamatanya.

"Aku akan berduet dengan Luna." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Siapa Luna?"

"Emm, teman sekelasku. Untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah."

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kau tahu? Aku di pasangkan dengan Sehun temanmu yang berwajah datar itu untuk berduet. Memangnya ia bisa menyanyi? Mendengarnya berbicara saja sudah membuat kupingku sakit."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara besar sehingga orang-orang di kantin memperhatikannya. "Ia tidak mungkin bernyanyi, percayalah. Tetapi jika urusan dance atau rapp, dia yang terhebat."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dan aku punya kejutan untukmu di hari itu."

"Heh? Kejutan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Cukup menunggu saja selama satu bulan lagi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam, dalam hati ia juga mengulangi kata-kata Chanyeol. Cukup menunggu selama satu bulan lagi dan bow! Dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol bersiul-siul sambil memutar kunci motornya dan tidak menyadari jika Kai dan Sehun datang menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Kapan?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Chanyeol cuek.

"Kau menyatakan perasaan pura-puramu itu pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir. "Secepatnya dan aku akan menyatakannya dimana ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun berdiri menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Baekhyun tidak membawa mobilnya karena suatu alasan yang tentu saja akan mempermudah aksinya.

Brummm..Bruumm..

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau belum pulang?"

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu yang ku tujukan untukmu. Kenapa kau nelum pulang?"

"Umm, aku sedang menunggu Taksi."

"Kemana mobilmu?"

"Dia lagi sakit dan berada di bengkel."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Ingin menumpang?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Chanyeol allu menyerahkan helm berwarna putih pada Baekhyun. "Pakai ini dan peluk erat pinggangku agar kau tidak terjatuh tertiup angin." Canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. "Kau fikir aku seenteng itu huh?"

Chanyeol balas tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun lalu naik ke motor Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mulai mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi dan Baekhyun benar-benar memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak hangat Chanyeol.

.

.

"Gomawo Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memberikan helm yang di pakainya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa besok mobilmu masih berada di bengkel? Apa perlu kau ku jemput?"

"Ani, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Dengan apa?"

"Umm, bus?" Ucap Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan bercanda. Kau bisa tersesat nanti."

"Ya! Memangnya aku sebodoh itu apa?"

"Pokoknya ku tunggu kau besok di sini."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah tuan pemaksa. Aku masuk dulu."

Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah, namun belum genap pada langkahnya yang kedua sebuah tangan yang lumayan besar mencekalnya.

Baekhyun membalikan badannya. "Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun namun malah melangkah dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Chan-"

"Biarkan. Ku mohon biarkan sebentar seperti ini Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak membantah lagi. Ia diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya tanpa membalas memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal ini. Jujur saja ia hanya refleks dan mempunyai keinginan untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal seperti ini. Bahkan puluhan mantan kekasih Chanyeol saja tak seorang-pun bisa membuat jantungnya menjadi semendebarkan ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh terlalu terbawa suasana. Ingat, ia hanya mendekati Baekhyun untuk mobil dan apartement milik Sehun bukan? Jadi Chanyeol tidak boleh terlalu jauh. Ia hanya perlu memjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya selama satu bulan lalu mencampakannya dan dengan begitu ia akan memenangkan taruhan. Tapi kenapa jantung ini... seolah-olah mengkhianatinya?

"Baekhyun.. aku.. aku menyu-"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol perlahan dan pelukan mereka terlepas. "Pulanglah Chanyeol. Masih banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan oke. Sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Baekhyun lalu segera membalikan badannya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di artikan. "Tunggulah besok Baekhyun dan kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi dari pernyataanku."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Kau yakin dude?" Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke ruangan audio.

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana jika ia tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya itu?"

"Sedidaknya ini patut di coba bukan?"

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan audio lalu segera menyalakan microphone dan menyalakan seluruh speaker, sehingga seluruh siswa bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Test..1,2,3." Chanyeol sedikit berdeham. "Annyeong yeorobeun. Saya Park Chanyeol dari kelas 11-1 ingin memberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa EXO SHS untuk berkumpul di lapangan pada saat istirahat pertama. Sekali lagi di beritahukan kepada seluruh siswa EXO SHS untuk berkumpul di lapangan pada saat istirahat pertama. Kamsahamnida."

.

.

Baekhyun menyerit ketika mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba keluar dari speaker di kelasnya dan bisa di tebak kelas Baekhyun yang memang tidak ada guru ini langsung penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Mau apa si pangeran Chanyeol itu mengumpulkan seluruh siswa di lapangan?

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Bel istirahat telah terdengar dan seluruh siswa dengan semangat langsung berlari ke lapangan. Bahkan ada yang sampai berlari dan menabrak satu sama lain. Sementara Baekhyun hanya berjalan santai ke lapangan dan di temani oleh Chen.

Lapangan sudah di penuhi oleh para siswa dan Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di podium yang biasa di gunakan kepala sekolah untuk berpidato di temani Kai dan Sehun di belakangnya. Persis seperti bodyguard.

Tuk..Tuk..

Chanyeol mengetuk mic nya dan menatap puas pada lapangan yang penuh. Seperti hendak menonton konser saja.

"Sebelumnya, saya Park Chanyeol ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah datang. Ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada seseorang."

Pekikan terdengar, dan yang lebih mendominasi adalah para yeoja centil dan namja uke. Namun para namja seme hanya mendengus.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun, hanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot ketika namanya di sebut oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan seluruh siswa mengarah padanya. Ada yang kaget, mengintimidasi, ramah, kagum, iri, atau sebagainya.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

.

.

.

_Preview Chapter 4.._

_._

_._

_**From : Mine**_

_**Sebentar lagi tujuanmu akan tercapai sayang. Jangan lupa jika aku terus mengawasimu..**_

_._

_._

_Sehun menapakan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Baekhyun seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan Sehun langsung membawa namja tinggi dan tampan itu pada pelukannya._

_._

_._

"_Bersiaplah, pada hari kehancuranmu Park Chanyeol."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Haayyyyyy, ini fast update kan? Please jawab iya. Hehe. **

**Chapter ini khusus (?) chapter kencannya ChanBaek dan buat yang bilang alurnya kecepetan, that's right! Aku gamau bikin alur yang lambat, kesannya membosankan menurutku.**

**Aku mau kasih kuis nih coba sama kalian. Yang bisa tebak dengan benar akan aku kasih hadiah FF dengan pair requestan kalian atau bahkan cerita requestan kalian. Gimana caranya? Gampang kok, cuma jawab 3 pertanyaanku.**

**Siapa hyungnya Baekhyun?**

**Siapa sosok 'Mine' yang sebenarnya?**

**Kenapa Baekhyun mau balas dendam ke Chanyeol?**

**Kalian bisa kirim jawabannya pake PM ya, yang jawab di reviewnya ga aku itung ^^ Aku akan mengambil 2 orang tercepat. Jika ga ada satu-pun readers yang jawabannya bener semuanya, aku akan mengambil jawaban yang paling tepat dan pas menurutku.**

**Aku akan fast update jika reviewnya memuaskan ^^ yang udah review, ayo di review lagi ya, yang belum review, ayo dong review lagi ^^**

**Dan mungkin ini ada beberapa pertanyaan dari kotak review :**

**Q : 'Mine' nya Baekhyun punya dendam sama Chanyeol juga ya?**

**A : Well, sebenarnya tidak. Tapi karena Baekhyun si 'Mine' nya itu juga jadi ikutan dendam.**

**.**

**Q : Hyungnya Baekhyun, Luhan ya?**

**A : Akan terjawab di chapter 5, jadi tunggu dan tetap review ya ^^**

**.**

**Q : Baekhyun mau bales dendam sama Chanyeol? Hyungnya Baekhyun mantan pacarnya Chanyeol?FF**

**A : Yaps.**

**.**

**Q : Apakah FF ini akan monoton sama kaya yang lain? Awalnya mau balas dendam, lalu jatuh cinta sama target balas dendamnya, terus happy ending?**

**A : Sebenarnya entah mau monoton atau gimana, tapi dari yang beberapa para pembaca inginkah adalah happy ending jadi aku masih mempertimbangkan apakah FF ini Happy atau Sad ending.**

**.**

**Q : FF Unknown ChanBaek ver ada niat ngelanjutin ga?**

**A : Emm, ini sebenarnya keluar topik pembicaraan ya, tapi gapapa lah. Aku akui Unknown ChanBaek ver nya emang masih ngegantung, tapi saat ini belum ada niat ngelanjutin. Mianhae TT**

**.**

**.**

**Udah itu aja :D Dan aku ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama yang udah review FF ini dan tolong jangan lupa di review kembali ya ^^ Oh ya aku mau minta maaf juga, aku akan menghapus remakenya Kak Santhy Agatha yang Dating with The Dark, karena apa? Aku ngerasa gagal meremakenya karena review yang dikit dan tidak sebanding sama jumlah review remake an novel kak Santhy yang lain. Jadi aku minta maaf yang sebesar=besarnya sama yang udah review dan meminta remake an itu tetep di lanjut. Jeongmal mianhae TT**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Bet

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, and others.

Genre : Romance, School Life.

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : TYPO. YAOI. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE! NO SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

**Bet**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya yang sipit selebar-lebarnya sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tampan di depannya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi namjachingu yang baik dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu Baekhyun. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Baekhyun terdiam bahkan semakin membuat suasana tambah tegang saja.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu-malu lalu mengangguk pelan, membuat semua siswa berteriak histeris. Baekhyun tidfak mempedulikan itu, ia hanya bisa menahan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah lalu langsung turun dari podium dan menghampiri Baekhyun, memegang pipi halus Baekhyun, lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun, membuat suasana semakin ramai saja.

"Yeol, aku malu." Bisik Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu segera menarik Baekhyun menjauhi massa itu.

.

.

Mereka terus menautkan jemari mereka sambil terus berjalan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu mereka mau kemana, ia hanya mengikuti Chanyeol saja dan akhirnya mereka sampai di atap.

Baekhyun menatap penasaran Chanyeol. "Mau apa kita kesini?"

"Menghabiskan waktu berdua, apa lagi?"

Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan keheningan menemani mereka selama beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol tiba-tiba menidurkan kepalanya di paha padat milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap di pahanya. Chanyeol memang tampan, ia mengakui itu. Tapi sayangnya sifat brengseknya yang membuat Baekhyun membenci namja satu ini. Tanpa di perintah oleh otaknya tangan Baekhyun perlahan menyisir rambut Chanyeol lembut, terus-menerus dan tidak pernah berhenti.

Baekhyun bahkan mulai menikmati irama jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang dan bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk senyuman. Baekhyun di kagetkan oleh suara getar di ponselnya, dan seperti tertampar telak-telak Baekhyun langsung menepis segala perasaan yang tadi sebenarnya sudah timbul.

.

.

**From : Mine**

**Sebentar lagi tujuanmu akan tercapai sayang. Jangan lupa jika aku terus mengawasimu..**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menarik jemarinya dari rambut Chanyeol lalu menggepalkannya keras. Benar, tujuannya sebentar lagi akan tercapai dan ia tidak boleh sedikit-pun lengah. Jangan sampai, jangan sampai ia mempunyai perasaan terkutuk pada Chanyeol dan senjata makan tuan untuknya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang asiknya terlelap. "Mian, tapi kau harus merasakan apa yang hyungku rasakan Chanyeol."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan melakukan kencan pertama mereka. Mereka akan menonton film di bioskop dan sekarang mereka sedang bergandengan tangan untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu studio. Film yang mereka tonton adalah film horror hasil paksaan dari Chanyeol padahal Baekhyun sudah menolaknya mati-matian dan lebih memilih menonton film kartun saja. Alhasil selama ada adegan seram Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan pelukan gratis dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya erat-erat di dada Chanyeol, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka menonton film horror tapi kau terus memaksa." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ini seru asal kau tahu. Lagipula dengan ini kau bisa memelukku terus."

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol. "Dasar modus!"

.

.

Mereka keluar dari bioskop lalu segera menuju kedai ramyun di pinggir jalan dan memesan ramyun yang mereka suka.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang hari ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat cantiknya. "Ne, aku senang. Nanti sehabis ini kita ke sungai Han dulu ne?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Pesanan mereka sudah datang dan dengan lahap Baekhyun segera memakan ramyunnya dan Chanyeol yang melihat cara makan Baekhyun merasa sudah kenyang. Alhasil Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang makan dan beberapa kali terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja dan Chanyeol juga bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Bisa di bilang Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya akan menunggu, sampai berapa lama ia akan tertarik pada Baekhyun. Ini baru hari kedua hubungan mereka, jadi Chanyeol belum bisa memutuskan sampai kapan ia akan tertarik pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ah, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Lotte World?" Ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol. Besok aku ada latihan dengan Sehun."

"Ah begitu. Bagaimana kalau besoknya lagi?"

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir. "Tentu saja!" Ucapnya lalu segera menyantap ramyunnya lagi.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak kesini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Biasanya aku kesini bersama hyungku." _dan dia_. "Namun karena, yeah hyungku telah tiada, aku jadi malas di pergi ke sini."

"Kau sangat menyayangi hyungmu ya Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. "Sangat, ia belahan jiwaku Yeol."

Chanyeol tersentak. "Kau.. brother complex?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku bodoh. Orangtua ku sangat sibuk, sehingga hanya hyungku yang begitu perhatian padaku, hanya hyungku satu-satunya tempatku bersandar dan.. dan ketika mengetahui suatu fakta bahwa hyungku bunuh diri karena seseorang yang mencampakannya. Aku bersumpah dalam hati akan kucari orang itu sampai dapat." _Dan sekarang aku sudah menemukannya._

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun lalu mulai memeluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun yang beraroma strawberry dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"Jantungmu berdebar dengan keras Yeol."

Chanyeol tertawa di leher Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit geli.

"Jantungku hanya akan seperti ini jika dekatmu Baekhyun."

Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. _Sebentar lagi..._

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Eoh, kau datang?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di depan cermin besar. "Tentu saja, aku bukan seorang pelanggar janji kan?"

Sehun berhenti dari aktifitasnya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Seakan berjarak dua jengkal belum cukup, Sehun tetap berjalan sampai ujung sepatunya bertemu dengan ujung sepatu Sehun.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun dan seakan mereka sudah kenal akrab.

Sehun menapakan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Baekhyun seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan Sehun langsung membawa namja tinggi dan tampan itu pada pelukannya.

"Sebentar lagi." Bisik Baekhyun yang langsung bisa di dengar Sehun.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka berada di Lotte World. Baekhyun dengan semangatnya langsung menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol ke berbagai wahana-wahana yang ekstrem dan Chanyeol hanya menuruti keinginan namjanya saja.

"Kau berkeringat." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menghapus keringat yang berada di dahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Wae?"

"Kau cantik Baek."

"Heh?" Baekhyun langsung menyerit heran. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa beruntung memiliki mu Baek."

"Ck, dasar raja gombal. Kajja kita ke wahana yang lain."

.

.

Banyak namja cantik atau bahkan yeoja seksi yang terus menatap Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol pasti akan tertarik dan matanya akan jelalatan melihat kesana-kemari tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia merasa biasa saja dan seakan tidak tertarik. Ia hanya memandang Baekhyun dan rasanya hanya Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya tertarik.

Chanyeol membatin. Apa ia memang benar-benar sudah menyukai Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun adalah jodohnya? Chanyeol bahkan lupa ia melakukan ini untuk sebuah taruhan. Ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Yeol."

"Hm?"

"Kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. "Wow. Tentu saja aku mau! Aku bisa membayangkan hal apa yang akan kita lakukan di atas ranjang."

Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Dasar mesum! Aku hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku karena aku merasa sangat bosan."

"Baiklah chagiya. Kapan?"

"Ehm, entahlah, tapi kau tetap harus menginap."

"Ara-ara."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalani hari-hari mereka memang layaknya pasangan kekasih. Chanyeol terus membiarkan perasaannya berkembang dengan sangat pesat untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan yakin 1000% jika memang ia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Baekhyun dan mencintai namja mungil itu.

Namun Baekhyun? Ia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol. Meski Baekhyun akui debaran jantungnya menggila saat bersama Chanyeol ia berusaha sebisanya untuk menutupi perasaan itu. Balas dendam sekarang adalah prioritas utama Baekhyun.

Mereka sudah memasuki dua minggu hubungan mereka dan Chanyeol bukannya semakin merasa bosan atau tidak tertarik, tapi ia malah semakin menyukai Baekhyun, apapun tentang Baekhyun, baik kebaikannya maupun keburukannya.

Chanyeol bahkan dengan beraninya menghadap Sehun dan Kai, meminta di batalkannya taruhan itu karena yeah, Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh mencintai Baekhyun dan untungnya saja kedua sahabatnya itu mengerti dan Sehun bahkan dengan semangatnya terus menepuki punggungnya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Ini aneh, sungguh. Sudah tiga hari Chanyeol tidak menghubungi Baekhyun sama sekali, bahkan namja tinggi itu tidak memasuki sekolah. Sehun juga, yang masuk hanya Kai dan ketika Baekhyun menanyai hal itu Kai juga tidak tahu dan bahkan memberikan alamat Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun fikir Chanyeol mulai bosan dengannya sehingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak boleh bosan padanya, tidak sebelum ia berhasil memporak-porandakan perasaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memencet bell rumah Chanyeol dan dalam beberapa detik pintu itu terbuka menampilakn sosok yang selama tiga hari ini tidak di lihatnya dan menimbulkan perasaan merindukan meski-pun Baekhyun menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Baekhyun?"

Greb~

Saking kerasnya pelukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Untung saja Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

"Kemana saja kau bodoh? Tidak menghubungiku selama tiga hari, tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari. Kau mau membunuhku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Mian, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Ponselku jatuh ke dalam closet dan kenapa aku tidak masuk karena ada salah satu sahabatku yang juga adalah saudara Sehun baru pulang dari China."

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau dan Sehun tidak masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melepas pelukan Baekhyun meski ia sangat tidak rela. "Ne. Ayo masuk. Ku kenalkan kau padanya."

"Tapi."

"Gwenchana. Ketika melihat wajahnya mungkin kau akan ketakutan karena mirip dengan angry bird, tapi ia ramah."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Siapa yang datang Chanyeol-ah?"

Itu suara Sehun, Baekhyun tahu itu. Dan sosok Sehun dan satu orang namja yang tak kalah tingginya dengan Chanyeol mengekori Sehun dari belakang. Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi karena sepertinya ia satu-satunya yang paling pendek dan kecil di sini.

"Ah, Baekhyun yang datang. Ia merindukanku karena sudah tiga hari aku tidak masuk. Haha." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Kenalkan, ini saudaraku yang baru pulang dari China." Kata Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tinggi dengan alis tebal itu. "Annyeong haseo, Chonun Byun Baekhyun imnida." Ucap Baekhyun lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Kris Wu imnida." Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya juga pada Baekhyun dan ketika tanpa sengaja pandangan Baekhyun bertubrukan dengan Sehun, Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang tentu saja sudah bisa di tangkap oleh Baekhyun maknanya.

"_Bersiaplah, pada hari kehancuranmu Park Chanyeol."_

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah loh, nah loh. kok si Kris pake muncul segala? Wkwk. Ayoo sini tebak, kehadiran Kris berpengaruh ga nih? Haha.**

**Well, ini fast update lagi kan? Iyakan? Hehe. Buat kalian yang penasaran, tenang aja nanti semuanya bakal kejawab di chapter 5 dan 6, dan aku udah pernah bilang kan kalau FF ini ga panjang? Dan yap! Aku sudah mengetiknya sampai selesai dan pas sesuai dengan hitunganku yang berhenti di chapter ini.**

**Maafkan untuk segala typo yang bertebaran ya ^^ Aku terlalu malas untuk mengeditnya, hehe. Mau fast update lagi kan? Untuk itu harap di review kembali :) yang selalu review, jangan lupa review lagi ya, yang belum review ayo dong review lagi!**

**Oh ya kemarin aku salah ngomong ya, chapter ini baru chapter kencannya ChanBaek, hehe. Mianhaeee.**

**Dan aku mau minta saran dong, seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan pada chapter 2 (kalo ga salah) kalau Baekhyun bakalan duet sama Sehun dan aku masih gatau lagu apa yang cocok untuk mereka. Jadi kalau di antara readers ada yang tahu, tolong kasih tau aku ya TT Baik lewat PM atau review. Kamsahamnidaaa..**

**Aku sudah menemukan pemenang (?) dari kuisku yang menjawab tiga pertanyaan itu. Buat kamu yang ngerasa pernah ngejawab kuisku, coba deh cek PM nya, siapa tahu ada balasan dfari aku, hehe. Yang belum di bales, mungkin kesempatanmu bukan kali ini dan aku janji bakal ngadain kaya gini lagi lain kali. Oke? See you in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Bet

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, and others.

Genre : Romance, School Life.

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : TYPO. YAOI. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE! NO SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

**Bet**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung ketika mereka ber-4 duduk di ruang tengah bersama-sama. Tadinya Baekhyun hendak pulang saja, tetapi ia di tahan oleh Chanyeol. Agar lebih akrab dengan Kris katanya. Lagipula mulai besok juga Kris akan bersekolah di EXO SHS.

"Bagaimana proses latihanmu Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun yang sedang memakan kuenya langsung menatap Chanyeol. "Hampir sempurna, bukan begitu Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. "Benar, Baekhyun akan bernyanyi dan aku akan melakukan rapp dan dance."

"Wow, rasanya tidak sabar melihat penampilan kalian 3 hari lagi."

Baekhyun bersmirk, namun sayangnya hanya Chanyeol yang tidak melihat smirk itu. "Jangan terlalu penasaran Chanyeol, bisa saja nanti kau tidak suka dengan penampilan kami dan kau tahu? Aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kejutan? Wow, aku tidak tahu kau seromantis ini Baek."

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman paksa.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Ternyata Kris adalah kakak kelas mereka. Sebenarnya waktu kelas X, Kris sekolah di sini, namun pada saat kelas XI ia pindah ke China dan sekarang kembali masuk pada kelas XII. Pihak sekolah sebenarnya tidak mengijinkan jika ada murid baru kelas XII yang baru masuk semester 2, namun karena kepintaran Kris dan pengaruh keluarganya. Siapa yang bisa melawan?

"Hoy bro." Kris datang lalu langsung merangkul Chanyeol yang tingginya hanya berbeda beberapa centi dari tingginya.

"Hoy Kris, ada apa?"

"Namjachingumu yang kemarin itu."

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Ah tidak, hanya heran saja. Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol benaran jatuh cinta seperti ini hah?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Asal kau tahu saja Kris, awalnya Baekhyun itu hanya bahan taruhanku dengan Sehun. Ku pikir ini akan berjalan seperti biasanya, aku hanya akan tertarik paling lama dua minggu padanya namun hati ini berkata lain. Bukannya semakin lama semakin bosan yang ada semakin lama aku semakin dan semakin menyukainya. Mungkin Baekhyun memang benar-benar jodohku Kris." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kris tersenyum. "Semoga."

"Baekhyun cantik kan?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Ne Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat cantik. Bahkan pertama kali melihatnya saja membuatku langsung pangling."

"Ya! Dia milikku!"

Kris langsung meninju bahu Chanyeol. "Dasar kau pencemburu."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Ku lihat gerakan dance mu semakin lama semakin bagus Sehun-ah." Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia sedang berlatih dengan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku semakin giat berlatih asal kau tahu."

"Untuk apa? Bukannya kau tidak berminat menjadi seorang dancer?"

Sehun menghentikan gerakan dance nya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik daripada Park Chanyeol dalam segala hal."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Sehun, merapihkan kerah kemeja Sehun yang sedikit berantakan. "Kau memang lebih baik daripada Chanyeol, Sehun. Orang-orang di luar sana hanya terlalu bodoh dan tidak bisa menilainya."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun dan membawa tangannya menuju pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya, sama sepertiku."

"Ne, aku teramat sangat merindukannya Baekhyun dan karena namja brengsek tak berperasaan itu, kita..kita tidak bisa melihatnya lagi."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Sehun. Saatnya akan datang, dimana seorang Park Chanyeol akan merasakan apa yang.. apa yang Luhan hyung rasakan."

Sehun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Ehem..ehem, sudah puas berpelukannya?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun terlonjak ketika ada suara berat yang mengagetkan mereka dan mereka langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di depan pintu itu. "Ku harap kau tidak salah paham...

.

.

.

Kris hyung."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Meskipun sudah beberapa kali ke rumahmu tetap saja aku kagum Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua memasuki rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pernah berjanji akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun, benar?

"Apa-apaan kau? Rumahku bahkan biasa-biasa saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu saja ini tidak biasa bagiku Baekhyun. Dimana aku meletakan barang-barangku?"

"Letakan saja di kamarku."

"Kita akan tidur bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Mana mungkin tidak."

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore dan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan TV yang menyala tapi baik di antara mereka tidak ada yang fokus memperhatikan TV. Baekhyun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Besok.. besok adalah hari dimana semuanya akan terbongkar. Hari dimana ia akan membalaskan dendam Luhan, hyungnya kepada Chanyeol dan bahkan Baekhyun menepis perasaan di hatinya ini.

Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya, selama sebulan kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol mampu membawa pengaruh pada perasaannya. Demi Tuhan ia mencintai kekasihnya namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak pesona Chanyeol.

Tapi ego seolah mengalahkan perasaannya. Sejak awal tujuannya pindah ke Korea adalah untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Park Chanyeol dan tujuannya tidak akan pernah berubah apapun yang terjadi.

Perasannya.. perasaannya seolah-olah mengkhianatinya sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan hatinya, hari ini.. hanya pada hari ini ia akan menyerah pada perasaannya, akan menyerah pada egonya, hanya pada hari ini saja biarkan seorang Byun Baekhyun menunjukan cintanya pada Park Chanyeol. Hanya hari ini saja.

Greb~

Chanyeol membeku ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan jantungnya langsung bereaksi pada saat itu juga. Pelukan itu di landa keheningan selama beberapa saat, namun tangan Chanyeol yang semula diam kini sudah berpindah menjadi mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan bibirnya kini mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu."

DEG!

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya keras, dadanya sedang bergemuruh hebat sekarang. Astaga, tolong jangan katakan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

"K..Kau tahu apa jawabanku Chanyeol. A..Aku juga men..mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega ketika mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

.

.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam sini Chanyeol-ah, air nya hangat." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sekarang mereka ada di kolam berenang. Cukup gila sebenarnya, ini sudah pukul 10 malam, tapi untung saja kolam renang di rumah Baekhyun tertutup, kalau tidak Baekhyun pasti akan masuk angin.

Chanyeol sangat ingin menolak sebenarnya. Ia bahkan hampir lepas kendali melihat tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu, terlebih ketika melihat dua tonjolan kecil berwarna pink yang demi Tuhan membuat sesuatu di antara paha Chanyeol mulai berdiri.

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah, pleaseeee." Pinta Baekhyun.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol akhirnya membuka bajunya lalu masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum gugup ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas milik Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata tubuh mu bagus juga Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendekat dan itu membuat Chanyeol gugup setengah mati. "Ma..mau apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu langsung membawa Chanyeol ke pelukannya lagi, mengenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang tercium dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum. "Hehehe."

Astaga, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, seluruh aliran darahnya rasanya berkumpul di wajahnya. Ia shock ketika Chanyeol menciumnya tiba-tiba, tapi ketika Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya, Baekhyun sudah lebih relaks dan mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka sangat heboh. Chanyeol tidak bosan-bosannya mengelitiki mulut bagian dalam Baekhyun dengan lidahnya dan menghisap lidah Baekhyun, begitu-pun dengan Baekhyun, ia juga tidak bisa melewatkan pertarungan lidahnya dengan Chanyeol dan saliva entah m,ilik siapa sudah memenuhi sudut bibir mereka berdua.

Mereka terus mencium satu sama lain seakan tidak ada hari besok. Tangan Chanyeol terus menekan tengkuk Baekhyun sementara tangan Baekhyun meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol, mengekspresikan betapa nikmatnya ciuman itu.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu lalu terengah-engah untuk mengambil nafas, tapi seakan belum cukup Chanyeol kembali menyerang Baekhyun, kali ini bukan bibir, tapi leher.

"Akh." Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Leher adalah daerah sensitifnya. "Chan..sshhh."

Chanyeol mulai mengulum nipple berwarna pink Baekhyun dan Baekhyun seolah di bawa terbang ke awan-awan, namun ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas sesuatu di antara paha Baekhyun, kesadaran Baekhyun kembali. Ia langsung dengan cepat menahan tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya hendak membuka boxernya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Su..sudah malam, besok acara sekolah bukan? Dan kita berdua sama-sama pengisi acara, jadi lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun lalu langsung keluar dari kolam renang dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun lalu langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Pabo, seharusnya kau bisa menahan nafsumu Park Chanyeol, aish jinjja neomu paboya."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi sekolah bersama, namun sesampainya mereka di sekolah mereka langsung berpisah dan melakukan latihan yang terakhir kalinya untuk hari ini, bahkan sampai acara itu mulai mereka tetap tidak melihat satu sama lain.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dendamnya akan terbalaskan. Namun perasaan kemarin masih membekas dengan sangat jelas di jantung Baekhyun. Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun, bukankah kau hanya menjanjikan waktu satu hari untuk perasaan terkutukmu itu pada Chanyeol? Waktu yang kau janjikan sudah habis dan kini saatnya kau membuang jauh-jauh perasan itu. Ingat, Luhan hyung melihatmu dari atas sana dan ia pasti akan kecewa padamu Baekhyun.

Sehun yang seakan mengerti dengan kegugupan Baekhyun langsung mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sangat dingin, tanda namja itu benar-benar gugup. Baekhyun hanya melihat Sehun dan menggenggam balik tangan Sehun.

Sekarang adalah penampilan dari Chanyeol dan teman sekelasnya yang bersama Luna, Chanyeol bermain gitar di sana dengan baiknya di temani dengan suara Luna yang merdu. Dan kabar buruk, sehabis ini adalah penampilan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan Sehun ke arah panggung dan segera bersiap-siap, sebelum itu pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya seolah memberi dukungan namun Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar dan pembukannya adalah Sehun yang menari di sertai rapp.

.

.

[Sehun] My life it's like a song  
>Noege sseunen pyonji<br>Chaldeul eopbwa Chek it

[Sehun] Nun bushin taeyang arae naeri chineun hae bi  
>Geu ane sarang isumswige haneun neo wa na<br>Neo eh geu jageun maeum hana hana ga  
>Nege deo obshi k'eun sarang eh miro ga <p>

.

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

.

You so beautiful areumdaeun neo eh miso  
>Nan niga animyeon sarang eh mon mala<br>Nan niga animyeon gippeum eh mon mala  
>Neon eotteon nugu boda naege hamdala<p>

[Baekhyun] Mun tteuk noereul ch'eoeum man nan naleul giokhae  
>([Sehun] Himdeulo deon nae sarmi)<br>[Baekhyun] Jichin neo eokkaereul nege gidael su itge  
>([Sehun] Ije haengbokeul neukkigo)<p>

[Baekhyun]Jamshirado neoui dung dwie  
>Shwil goseul jonghae jun<br>Nan neoreul ch'eoeum butho saranghangeoya  
>([Sehun] Natto han neo oebshin sara)<p>

.

Sehun mengitari Baekhyun dan melakukan dance seolah-olah telah menggoda Baekhyun

.

[Baekhyun] If you go, If you leave  
>Nareul tarmagago<br>Nareul tarmaganeun  
>Urin saranghago<p>

[Both] If you go, If you leave  
>[Baekhyun] Jamishi noreul tteonaneon<br>[Both] Nareul jubachul nege  
>[Baekhyun] Teogamsahe<p>

[Sehun] My life it's like a song  
>Noege sseuneun dubeon jjae pyonji<br>Chaldeul eopa Check it

[Sehun] Nae maeum eh sarangeun shikchi anha  
>Shigani galsu rondeo tteugeopge ta ola<br>Ojik geudae gai eh ganuhan iliya  
>Sarang eh ppajyeo beorin<br>Nae so juhan sarama

Misoreul meogeum euro dang shin  
>Ui geu nun bichi ttaseureopge<br>Nae dungeuk gamssadeon geu sonkil  
>Nansaranghagie pyonhaji anha neun chinshilo<br>Oneul ba myeokshi nae gae hangidoro

.

Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan.

.

[Baekhyun] Nege mu eo hana chulsobdeaon na in geol  
>([Sehun] Neol wi hae gi do halge)<br>[Baekhyun] Dashi neoui gyeotte hamkke sumuel shiwheun geol  
>([Sehun] Neol wihae sara galge)<p>

[Baekhyun] Geu go ppunin naui sarangi  
>Neol miso jigehae neol deoul saranghage mandun geo yeo sso<br>([Baekhyun] Neo wana urin yeongwonhi hana)

[Baekhyun] If you go, If you leave  
>Nareul tarmagago<br>Nareul tarmaganeun  
>[Both] Urin saranghago<p>

[Both] If you go, If you leave  
>[Baekhyun] Jamishi noreul tteonaneon<br>[Both] Nareul jubachul nege

[Baekhyun] Chogeumda [Both] gaggai [IU] suksagyeo chulge  
>[Both] Saranghae<br>(Han na hanamyeon namu haengbok hae)  
>[Sehun] Just Can With You~<p>

[Sehun] Gingin shigane sarogane  
>Namuna chinsolhal mideun ib'uilyohae<br>Neo manueul saranghae mideobolae  
>Yeongwonhi neomanuel jig'yeojolge<p>

Gingin shigane sarogane  
>Namuna chinsolhal mideun ib'uilyohae<br>Neo manueul saranghae mideobolae  
>Yeongwonhi neomanuel jig'yeojolge<p>

[Baekhyun] If you go, If you leave  
>Ijen nado ala neomal baraboneun<br>Geu reon nareul ara  
>If you go, If you leave<br>Neoui dwie sumeoseo  
>Hayan neoui nun mullo<br>Saranghalge~

(Love Letter for You by SHINee Key & IU)

.

.

Mereka berdua mengakhirinya dengan pose peace dan tepuk tangan seketika terdengar membahana lalu baik Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung turun dari panggung.

Ketika seorang MC acara itu hendak naik kembali dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena acara telah berakhir, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang berbicara kepadanya sang MC dan akhirnya seseorang itu naik ke atas panggung.

Semua siswa tahu siapa yang sedang berada di panggung itu. Dan apa yang mau di lakukan Kris di atas sana?

"Test! Ehem..ehem." Kris mulai berdeham.

Perhatian seluruh siswa semua tersedot oleh Kris, menanti apa yang akan namja itu lakukan.

"Ada hal yang sebenarnya ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian semua. Hmm, ini sudah tahun ketiga aku mempunyai kekasih yang begitu aku cintai dan sekarang aku ingin melamarnya."

Pekikan terdengar dimana-mana. Kris? Akan melamar seseorang? Astaga, bahkan mereka semua tidak pernah mendengar jika Kris memiliki kekasih, siapa orang beruntung itu?

"Byun Baekhyun."

Seluruh siswa memekik lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Entah berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepala mereka. Bukankah Byun Baekhyun kekasih Park Chanyeol?

Kris turun dari panggung dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di sebelah Sehun. "Would You be my fiance?"

.

.

Chanyeol merasa seakan dunia runtuh menimpanya. Astaga, ia rasa sekarang ia sudah hampir gila. Apa ia tidak salah dengar dan tidak salah melihat? Kris melamar Baekhyun? Sahabatnya melamar kekasihnya? Seseorang tolong jelaskan lelucon macam apa ini?

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaaaaa fast update lagiiii Ini bahkan belum genap 24 jam loh! haha.**

**Gimana? Akhirnya semua udah ketahuan kan? Siapa sosok mine itu dan jeng..jeng..jeng, Kris lah orangnya! Kekekeke ^^ Gaada loh di antara kalian yang ngejawab Kris, pada mikir itu Sehun ya? Wkwkwk.**

**Well, kenapa Kris? Aku lagi kangen banget aja sama moment KrisBaek yang sudah punah (?) Dan kemarin sempat membara gara-gara mereka pake baju samaan yang bendera itu loh, tahu ga?**

**Dan... dengan sangat sedih saya mengumumkan jika chapter depan adalah chapter ending TT, mungkin aku postnya agak lama ya? Hari kamis atau Jumat mungkin? Aku mau bikin kalian penasaran aja :P jujur loh, aku paling suka sama chapter 6 TT tapi ya tergantung reviewnya juga sih, kalau reviewnya memuaskan + panjang atau menggebu-gebu (?) mungkin juga selasa atau rabu di update.**

**Jangan lupa review ya ^^ Buat yang kemaren-kemaren udah review, jangan lupa review lagi ya :D yang reviewnya bolong-bolong, ayo review semua chapnya ya ^^ yang belom pernah review, ayo dong review, udah mau chapter ending masa kamu belum mau review juga. Kekeke.**

**Oh ya, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih sama Neli Amelia ya, aku pake lagu yang kamu rekomendasiin. Makasih banget ya :* dan buat Hanna Byun ssi, di tunggu FF requestan kamu ya ;)**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter akhiiiirrrrrr #ILoveEXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Bet

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, and others.

Genre : Romance, School Life.

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered.

WARNING : TYPO. YAOI. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE! NO SILENT READERS!

.

.

.

**Bet**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6/END**

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Kris. "Tentu saja aku mau. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menolak mu Kris." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kris yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung tersenyum lebar lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Gomawo, saranghae."

"Nado Kris."

Lalu mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, berjalan keluar dari massa yang banyak jumlahnya. Bahkan ketika mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya melihatnya sekilas seolah-olah mereka adalah dua orang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal.

.

.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya, terlalu bingung untuk apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Bahkan ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan menyapanya dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu berjalan melewatinya seolah mereka berdua tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Chanyeol terus terpaku sampai tak lama setelahnya, Sehun berjalan ke arahnya lalu di tahannya pundak Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Bi..Bisa tolong jelaskan apa ini Sehun-ah?"

"Apa ini? Kurasa kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk menebaknya Chanyeol dan tolong jauhkan tangan menjijikanmu dari pundakku." Jawab Sehun kasar.

"Se..Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi sekasar ini? Kita sahabat kan?"

Sehun mendengus. "Apa? Sahabat? Sejak awal memang hanya kau yang beranggapan bahwa aku sahabatmu namun aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sahabatku sama sekali Chanyeol." Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada sinis lalu segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku.

Apa ini Tuhan? Apa ia pernah berbuat salah pada Sehun? Sejujurnya Chanyeol amsih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, jadi ia kembali mengejar Sehun lagi. Untung kaki panjangnya dapat mampu menyesuaikan dengan langkah Sehun.

"Sehun tunggu!"

Sehun berhenti dari berjalannya lalu menghadap Chanyeol.

"K..Kau pasti tahu kan kalau Baekhyun-"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Dengar ya Chanyeol." Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padamu sudah teramat sangat pantas untuk kau terima. Kenapa? Apa kau ingat Luhan? Namja yang begitu mencintaimu namun kau sia-siakan dengan begitu kejamnya?" Tanya Sehun. "Luhan adalah hyung Baekhyun sekaligus namja yang paling ku cintai di dunia ini!"

"A..Apa?"

"Dan kau fikir aku akan diam saja melihat Luhan bunuh diri hanya karena namja seperti mu? Bertahun-tahun lamanya aku berusaha untuk mengambil hati Luhan, menunjukan betapa aku mencintainya, tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Ia dengan mudahnya menyukai bahkan mencintaimu hanya dalam sekali lihat dan kau menyianyiakannya?! Kau.. Kau sungguh manusia terbrengsek yang pernah ku kenal Yeol, sungguh." Sehun sibuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meninju Chanyeol sekarang. "Dan mengenai Baekhyun.. cukup kejam mengakuinya, ia berpacaran denganmu hanya bertujuan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya seperti Luhan jatuh cinta padamu dan ternyata ia berhasil, bahkan sangat berhasil, dan aku membantunya, menjebakmu dengan taruhan itu."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Jadi semua ini.. hanya kebohongan semata? Baekhyun menerimanya hanya karena ingin membalas dendam? Ha..Ha..Ha.. sungguh miris sekali hidup Chanyeol. Tapi jika di tinjau lebih jauh, ini memang sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol juga.

"Yeah, kalian berhasil. Selamat." Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum, padahal di dalah hatinya, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Di khianati orang yang paling ia cintai, dan di khianati oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

"Kau senang?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Bohong! Itu semua bohong! Baekhyun bahkan merasakan sesak di dadanya, bukan perasaan bahagia yang nyaman.

"Kau lihat bagaimana wajah shock Chanyeol tadi? Itu sangat lucu sekali. Luhan pasti bangga padamu Baekhyun. Kau melakukan hal yang benar." Ucap Kris.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu langsung mengenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kris. Berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya yang tidak terlihat raut wajah kepuasan di sana.

"Ya, ini semua demi Luhan hyung."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Kris berjalan sambil mengacak rambutnya. Siapa yang sore-sore begini datang ke rumah tunangannya?

Cklek..

"Chanyeol?" Kris berucap ketika melihat siapa sosok gerangan yang berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"K..Kris hyung?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan atau di bicarakan.

"Hyung, aku-"

"Ada tujuan apa kau datang ke rumah tunanganku?" Kris bertanya, dan menekankan pada kata 'tunanganku'.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat lalu mulai berani menatap wajah Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya kekasih sebelumnya, ku pikir kita sahabat."

Kris tertawa. "Sahabat? Kau kira aku akan menganggap pembunuh hyung kekasihku dan orang yang paling saudaraku cintai adalah seoarang sahabat?"

Chanyeol langsung menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi ini semua bukan salahku hyung. Aku tidak tahu jika Luhan sebegitu mencintaiku. Aku-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Chanyeol. Aku muak mendengarnya, kau tahu? Kau masih mau berkata jika semua bukan salahmu? Kau taruh di mana otakmu Park? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku melihat Baekhyun bahkan seperti mayat hidup? Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya kurus, pipinya tirus dan matanya selalu bengkak sehabis menangis. Itu semua gara-gara siapa? Gara-gara kau dan kau masih mau berkilah jika itu bukan salahmu?" Kris bertanya.

"Mi..mianhae hyung, ta..tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kris membelalakan matanya lalu langsung mencengram kerah kemeja Chanyeol. "Kau mau mati hah?"

Chanyeol dengan berani menatap wajah Kris. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku kali ini hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Dan kau kira aku akan merelakan Baekhyun begitu saja untukmu huh?"

.

.

"Kris, siapa yang datang?"

Baekhyun mulai menuruni tangganya dan matanya menangkap pemandangan Kris yang sedang mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kris, lepaskan."

Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan tangan Kris lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Mau apa kau kesini?" Lalu Baekhyun menatap Kris seolah menyuruh namja itu masuk. Biarlah obrolan singkat ini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan Kris mengerti akan itu.

"B..Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap lirih, belum pernah Baekhyun sedingin dan seketus ini padanya. Rasanya sakit sekali. "A..Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"Permintaan maaf di tolak, jadi silahkan pergi dari rumahku."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pahit. "Aku sungguh menyesal, aku tidak tahu jika perbuatanku bisa membuat Luhan bunuh diri Baek, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua, pembalasan dendam ini juga rasa sakit hati ini tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baekhyun."

DEG!

Baekhyun menggepalkan tangannya karena ia merasakan jantungnya berdentum dengan sangat keras sekarang. "Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu diri Park Chanyeol? Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku saat ada Kris? Tunanganku? Dimana sebenarnya otakmu?"

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku tidak perduli jika Kris adalah tunanganmu atau apalah itu. Aku tidak perduli. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan kau fikir aku juga mencintaimu?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tolong jangan pernah berharap. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai seseorang yang telah membuat hyungku tiada. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Chanyeol, ini semua ku lakukan hanya untuk membalas dendam, jadi tolonglah mengerti dan jangan pernah muncul lagi ke dalam kehidupanku!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak, hampir membuat Chanyeol serasa ingin mati. "Aku akan pergi tapi aku akan menanyakan sesuatu dan tolong jawab dengan jujur Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun diam, mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Apa pernah? Meskipun hanya sekali, jantungmu berdebar karenaku?"

"Tidak."

Bohong. Bohong lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan tanpa Chanyeol bertanya-pun, jantungnya hanya memang selalu berdetak untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Terima kasih atas jawabanmu dan terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku.. aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengigit mulut bagian dalamnya. "Ya, segeralah pergi."

"Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Kris hyung, Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kenangan mereka.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Baekhyun berjalan di daerah rerumputan sambil memegang 5 tangkai lily putih yang di ikat menjadi satu. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping batu nisan yang tertulis nama "Byun Luhan" disana. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Baekhyun meletakan bunga lily itu di makam Luhan dan matanya terpejam, mengucap doa untuk hyungnya yang begitu ia kasihi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu berlutut dan mengusap batu nisan Luhan. "Hyung." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. "Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku cukup yakin kau pasti bahagia karena Tuhan pasti selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Benar bukan? Aku merindukanmu hyung, sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. "Mengenai Chanyeol.. aku sudah membereskannya hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya ingin membalas perlakuan Chanyeol padamu, tapi kenapa sekarang aku bahkan juga merasakan sakitnya hyung? Bukankah ini rasanya tidak benar?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kris melamarku kemarin." Baekhyun menatap sekilas mobil yang berisikan Kris, ada Sehun juga di dalam sana. "Tapi anehnya hyung, aku sudah tidak merasakan perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup dan seakan membuat jantungku ingin meledak saat berdekatan dengan Kris lagi. Aku justru malah merasakannya saat bersama Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi denganku hyung?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan isakan dan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. "Aku membutuhkanmu hyung, sangat membutuhkanmu. Hiks." Satu isakan akhirnya keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau perasaan terkutuk ini terus semakin berkembang, makanya aku menerima lamaran Kris. Percayalah, ini semua kulakukan untukmu Luhan hyung." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku menyayangimu hyung, semoga kau berbahagia di atas sana."

Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke arah mobilnya dan masuk, lalu segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Kris. Hambar. Tidak ada rasa berdegup-degup yang menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Baekhyun sendiri bingung kemana hilangnya perasaan itu. Entahlah, mungkin di bawa jauh oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ke makam Luhan hyung, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau sehabis menangis.

Sehun mengangguk lalu segera turun dari mobil, membawa langkahnya menuju makam Luhan. Namja yang masih dengan kokohnya berdiri di hati Sehun.

"Annyeong Lu." Sehun membukanya dengan sebuah sapaan. "Adikmu sungguh luar biasa, kau tahu? Aku tahu darimana ia mendapatkan sifatnya yang keras kepala seperti itu, tentu saja dari kau." Sehun terkekeh sendiri lalu wajahnya langsung berubah sendu. "Sudah satu tahun lebih terlewat, tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu, bagaimana ini?" Sehun bertanya, namun siapapun pasti tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya. "Aku bodoh ya? Haha. Mengenai Chanyeol, ia sudah merasakan apa yang dulu kau rasakan Lu. Dan aku.. dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan-bosannya mengatakan jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, dan saling mencintai. Aku pergi dulu Lu dan jangan khawatir pada Baekhyun karena aku dan Kris pasti akan selalu menjaganya."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya yang tidak ada aktifitas apa-apa. Biasanya jam segini ia sedang mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun dan ia akan tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Namun kenyataan memaksanya untuk bangun kembali. Semua ini hanya sandiwara, semua ini hanya salah satu upaya untuk membalas dendam. Baekhyun tidak mencintainya, tidak pernah mencintainya.

Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa ingat dengan sangat jelas ketika ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun dan tentang ciumannya dengan Baekhyun.. rasanya waktu itu seperti mimpi dan ia percaya bahwa memang benar-benar ada cinta di sana. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus menahan kepahitan. Semua itu hanya upaya pembalasan dendam.

Tok..tok..tok..

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintunya yang di ketuk lalu tak lama sosok Yoora muncul di sana.

"Noona, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yoora masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan menatap adiknya lembut. "Kupikir kau tidak akan senang dengan apa yang ku sampaikan Chanyeol."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hmm, ini sebenarnya kabar baik untuk keluarga kita, tapi kurasa bukan kabar baik untukmu."

"Oh ayolah cepat katakan, jangan membuatku penasaran."

"Begini." Yoora berdeham. "Appa naik jabatan."

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya. "Hey, bagaimana mungkin appa naik jabatan bukan kabar baik untukku?" Chanyeol menatap Yoora heran.

"Ish, dengarkan dulu ucapanku sampai selesai." Gerutu Yoora.

"Baiklah lanjutkan."

"Dan appa akan di kirim ke kantor pusat dan itu ada di Jepang."

"Lalu?"

Yoora menjitak kepala Chanyeol saking gemasnya. "Tentu saja kita juga harus ikut ke Jepang."

DEG!

Apa? Ke Jepang? Itu berarti.. tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun, tidak bisa menatap Baekhyun, tidak bisa menyentuh Baekhyun lagi kan? Mungkin jika hubungan mereka memang baik-baik saja Chanyeol pasti akan menentang keras keputusan itu dan memilih untuk tinggal di Korea, tapi melihat keadaan sekarang.. bukankah Baekhyun akan senang Chanyeol pergi dari kehidupannya? Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, Chanyeol akan melalukan hal apapun asalkan Baekhyun bahagia.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Chanyeol.

Yoora menatap Chanyeol heran. "Tidak masalah? Bukankah kau punya kekasih sekarang?"

Chanyeol menatap Yoora. "Tidak, aku tidak punya."

"Hah, syukurlah. Kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan pergi tiga hari lagi."

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun membaca pesan Chanyeol yang masuk ke ponselnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menemui namja itu atau tidak. Setelah berperang selama 15 menit dengan pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan Kris yang sedang mandi.

.

**From : Chanyeol**

**Bisakah kita bertemu di sungai Han untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Dan aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu.**

.

.

.

***  
>.<p>

.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun sambil menatap pemandangan sungai Han yang begitu indah dan tenang. Langit sore yang berwarna jingga nampak membuat sungai Han jauh lebih cantik. Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar dan berhenti di belakang Chanyeol.

"Kufikir kau tidak akan datang." Ucap Chanyeol tetap memangdang ke depan.

"Kau bilang sehabis ini kau tidak akan mengusik ku lagi kan? Jadi aku datang karena itu penawaran yang sungguh menarik."

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit lalu membalikan badannya, menatap sosok Baekhyun yang amat sangat di rindukannya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku tidak akan pernah termaafkan di matamu Baekhyun. Aku akui aku salah, ini semua karena sifat brengsekku, tapi ternyata Tuhan adil juga. Ia akhirnya mempertemukan kita berdua. Awalnya ini memang hanya taruhan, tapi sekali lagi ku katakan bahwa Tuhan ternyata adil. Ia dengan agungnya memberikan perasaan ini padaku, perasaan yang biasanya ku sia-siakan kini tumbuh dengan sangat subur di sini." Chanyeol memegang sendiri dada sebelah kirinya. "Pada saat itu aku rasa aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, dapat memilikimu namja yang sangat sempurna di mataku tapi sekali lagi kini kebenaran menamparku telak-telak. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, kau hanya ingin membalas apa yang telah ku lakukan pada hyungmu, mencampakkanku dan membuatku hampir gila dan selamat, kau berhasil melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu tanpa terkontrol tangannya menapak di pipi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cukup bersyukur Baekhyun tidak menepis tangannya. "Seakan belum cukup dengan kenyataan ini semua aku harus menerima sebuah kenyataan lagi. Sahabatku ternyata ikut berkerja sama denganmu, bahkan salah satu di antara mereka adalah kekasih dari namja yang saat ini ku cintai. Aku diam, bukian berarti aku tidak kesal tapi karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, membiarkan namja itu mengeluarkan semua apa yang ingin ia katakan. Namun satu pertanyaan chanyeol kini mampu membuat tubuhnya membeku sesaat.

"Aku sudah berjanji bukan jika ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita? Dan bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan nada tersiksa dan bisa dengan sangat jelas di tangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Tidak perlu menunggu jarum detik berpindah karena pada saat permintaan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah langsung membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Awalnya Chanyeol kaget mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba itu, namun karena ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol lagi rasa rindunya akan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung melumatnya dengan sangat rakus.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat intens, saling mengecup, saling menghisap, saling menjilat satu sama lain. Baekhyun bahkan dengan sangat bersemangatnya menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan tidak terlepas dan Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru menghisap lidah Baekhyun. Mereka terus berciuman sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa air mata telah keluar dari mata masing-masing.

Ciuman yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari sepuluh menit itu kini perlahan mulai berkurang lumatannya, di gantikan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Mereka berhenti bukan hanya karena sesak kehabisan oksigen, namun juga sesak yang melanda jantung mereka berdua.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dan Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol dengan lembutnya mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang basah karena saliva dan mengecup sekali lagi bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol pergi, benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**END!**

.

.

.

**Huaaaaaaa TT Berasa nyesek ga sih liat ChanBaek? TT Jujur aja aku yang ngetik ini nyesek loh menurutku. Dan chapter ini emang chapter yang paling aku suka, dimana semuanya terbongkar sudah. Kekeke. Masih ngegantung ya? Aku bingung mau buat epilognya apa engga.**

**Masih ada yang belum ngertikah jalan ceritanya? Okay aku akan coba jelaskan ya. Jadi Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Kris itu udah berteman dari kecil. KrisBaek emang udah pacaran dari Baekhyun SMP (HunBaek seangkatan, KrisLu satu tingkat di atas HunBaek) namun karena Kris emang bukan orang Korea asli jadinya pas kelas XI Kris pindah ke China. Nah Sehun itu cinta mati sama Luhan tapi Luhan cuma anggap Sehun itu sebagai dongsaengnya aja sama kaya Baekhyun. Eh gak tahunya pas Chanyeol jadi murid baru bareng Sehun sama Kai si Luhan jatuh cinta banget sama Chanyeol dan yeah seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di FF ini kalau Chanyeol itu tampan dan playboy, dia pacaran sama Luhan sampe ngebuat Luhan bener-bener gabisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol (Lebay) nah kemudian Chanyeol dengan tidak berperasaannya mutusin Luhan sampe Luhan depresi dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Well karena Baekhyun sama Sehun sayang banget sama Luhan makanya mereka memutuskan untuk membalas dendam sama Chanyeol.**

**Kok mine nya bisa Kris? Kris kan ada di China, kok bisa kirim pesan He's coming? Kalian inget kan di pesannya pernah bilang "Jangan lupa jika aku terus mengawasimu" yang artinya Kris selalu memantau itu secara diam-diam dan giliran waktunya Kris beraksi, dia keluar tepat waktu kan? kekeke**

**Kalian merasa HunBaek terlalu mesra kalau emang ga ada hubungan? Yah itu sebenarnya untuk pengecoh kalian juga sih, wkwk. Mereka deket layaknya sahabat aja kok. Tadinya aku kepikiran masa buat bikin sequel KrisHun perebutin Baekhyun (?) kekeke**

**Well aku rasa itu aja yang harus aku jelasin yah ^^ Kalau emang ada yang masih bingung atau mengganjal bisa tanya aja.**

**Dan aku negucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampe ending, terlebih yang selalu review tanpa bolong jeongmal kamsahamnida ^^ Meskipun ini chapter terakhir tapi jangan lupa untuk di review kembali ya ^^ Buat yang selalu review, kali ini jangan lupa review lagi ya Buat yang ga pernah review atau bolong-bolong reviewnya, udah chapter terakhir aja masa kamu belum mau review juga sih? wkwk.**

**daaannn HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015! Please be a wonderful and amazing year for EXO! Aku berdoa juga buat supaya di 2015 EXO semakin jaya, album barunya all kill, OT 12 lagi :D banyak moment ChanBaek dannn segala yang bagus-bagus buat EXO! Aku cinta kalian guys! Aku ga nyangka udah beberapa tahun ku lewati jadi EXO-L, haha. I LOVE EXO! EXO SARANGHAJA!**


End file.
